


Star Crossed

by Esmee



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Multi, Romance, Soulmates, Star-crossed, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8529559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esmee/pseuds/Esmee
Summary: Everyone has a soul-mate. When a witch turns 18, they're automatically progressed in finding their other-half, but how far will Hermione go to find hers? Crossover. TWO CHAPTERS. Hermione/Robb Stark





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ben J.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ben+J.).



> Hi everyone :) is a small story, that I wrote. It's two chapters long x.x 
> 
> I do not and will not own Harry Potter OR Game of Thrones. 
> 
> Some events in GOT might be mixed up just to fit the plot.

**X.X.X.X**

**STAR-CROSSED**

**X.X.X.X**

_"Time is an illusion."  
― **Albert Einstein**_

* * *

**SOUL-MATES**

**I**

In the total of two months after her birthday, Ginny Weasley had founded her soul-mate. One Harry James Potter and they were wedded just a week later in a small family get-to-gather. Hermione watched the happy couple across the room dancing while drinking half a glass of wine.

Since the war was over, The Ministry had declared a new law to gather more wizards or witches, the former had perish in the war by Voldemort's hand. When a witch turned eight-teen, the day after, she will be brought before the Minster of Magic and be placed by a simple spell that would locate the right person for the witch to reproduce with.

Once found, they must be married soon and have their first child within a year. Failure to comply, will be three years in jail and a very heathy fine.

You would have thought being one of the Golden Trio would have exempt Hermione from the law, but it really didn't and so here she was, sitting at her best-friend wedding two years too late to find her own soul-mate.

Hermione remembered the day well, when the spell was placed under her and everyone waited, just waited, but there was no obvious sign of who it was. Her soul-mate. Everyone would have assumed it was Ron, but was surprised a year later when Lavender Brown announced who was her soul-mate with a high shriek.

A soft slow music played overhead, a few people crowded around her table talking and laughing, mostly Ginny's long-distance relatives.

There was a time when all Hermione really cared about was really books and rules. Her younger self had thrived over them, even picking them over company…but now, with the minster banging on her back door, she really have no choice but to listen.

Hermione felt a wave of anger rushing up before biting it back down. Why must she married? Why must she give birth like she was some baby making machine when she was one of the few who saved their sorry arses against the Dark Lord?

Without her, Harry would have failed and the world would be in ashes.

Hermione heard a small giggle next to her, and Ron sat himself down next to her, pulling his fiancé onto his laps who had giggled loudly gaining attention.

Brown send her a nasty glare, her arms around Ron's neck. Sending her the message that she won. That he was hers, but in all of Hermione's opinion, she can keep him. Brown had never really forget about when Ron called Hermione's name instead of hers in the hospital wing so many years ago.

"Hullo, Mione, having fun?" Ron spoke very light-hearted. Brown gave her a small greeting. Hermione avoided looking at the two of them.

"I rather be in the library doing something more productive-"

Ron rolled his eyes at his best-friend words. That was Hermione, always obsessed over books and never on anything social. He was actually surprised that he had a crush on her for so many years. They were total opposites!

The music beginning to die down, when Harry pulled himself away from his smiling bride and onto the stage ready to make his speech.

**.**

She arrived home no more than three hours later with a nasty headache. She turned on the lights and placed her coat over the rack by the door. Hermione threw herself onto her sofa with a loud sigh.

The place looked very dark and cold. Didn't really look very homey. It was just a place to return to sleep and eat. That was all this place was to her.

She often dreamt of someone….of meeting that special someone. What can one do? It was human nature to yearn for company, not being alone. Someone who understand her with a full heart. Her love for books and knowledge wouldn't run them off, but over two years of no sign of her soulmate, her faith was wearing thin. Maybe she wasn't meant to have one. Maybe her soul-mate had died during the war.

Everyone was only entitled to one, right?

There was then a bright vivid light. Hermione didn't know where it came from, but it blinded her from the start. Her head started to throb even more and her body beginning to feel like it was being pulled part one limb at time.

A painful gasp left her lips. Her vision started to fade and then, she knew no more. Darkness embraced her and she for once since the war, happily welcomed it.

**.**

The war was taking a huge toll on Robb's defensives and he had barely managed to catch the famous Jaime Lannister. He had ordered his men to move out after catching, the Lannister who didn't made it easy. He had taken down a few of his good men.

Now, he was locked in the cage at the far end of the camp under three guards, striped of his armor or weapons.

All this started was when the damn Lannister's had taken his father prisoner….the King….and when they tried for his released, he was beheaded.

This fuel the men who had allied with his father and his family for many centuries and years to come by the oldest son of the Stark family, to take arms, to declare war upon the King, and of the Lannister's. He almost killed him, himself. Revenge, to send them a message, but the rational side took over and told him he was much better alive then dead.

Robb slammed his hands down on the table before him. The table was laced with the map of Westeros with the enemies and his men stations. There was nothing more they can do, now, except to send word to the King, for a ransom, well an exchange. Jaime Lannister's for his sisters. That was his intended goal but he haven't really voiced this to his men at the moment. He knew his mother have a very faint idea.

But….he shouldn't kid himself. He was joyful of their victory…but at what cost? The lives of his men….and his own life…the deal with Walder Frey….


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last chapter. Thank you to those who had took their time to read this :)
> 
> I do not and will not own Harry Potter or GOT.

                                                         **X.X.X.X**

**STAR-CROSSED**

**X.X.X.X**

_“It’s dark now and I am very tired. I love you, always. Time is nothing.” ―[ **Audrey Niffenegger**](https://www.goodreads.com/author/show/498072.Audrey_Niffenegger), [**The Time Traveler's Wife**](https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/2153746)_

**STAR-CROSSED**

**II**

_Robb slammed his hands down on the table before him. The table was laced with the map of Westeros with the enemies and his men stations. There was nothing more they can do, now, except to send word to the King, for a ransom, well an exchange. Jaime Lannister's for his sisters. That was his intended goal but he haven't really voiced this to his men at the moment. He knew his mother have a very faint idea._

_But….he shouldn't kid himself. He was joyful of their victory…but at what cost? The lives of his men….and his own life…the deal with Walder Frey…._

A shooting star trickle down in the night’s sky, while many soldiers gather up around the camp fire for a joyous drink for their victory, and to their King of the North.

While many men passed a huge tankard of ale, Robb watched the shooting star that soon faded down somewhere into the Earth’s ground. He let out a lazy sigh, a simple sentence passed through his head.

_I…just want everything to go back…I want my freedom to choose._

The same tankard was then shoved into his hands and he grasped onto it while his men cheered.

They all started to tell stories and tales of their victory, to other ears who had the unfortunate luck of staying behind to guard the camp and his mother.

The deal that his mother made and he and Frey accepted was still raw on his mind. He couldn’t think much passed it. Something, didn’t feel right.

It was normal for this age to married off for political or gain in wealth, and very not normal to marry for love. He wasn’t a normal man, without a title. He was Lord of Winterfell and he has doesn’t have the time or fall into marrying for love. In his mother case, love comes afterward.

She loved his father three months into their marriage. It was the best that he hoped for, for his new wife.

He took a huge gulp of the bitter liquid. It slid down his throat hot and very much bitter. Why was he so worrying about the deal now? He didn’t mind marrying a stranger. They could get to know one another later down the road.

He heard a huge commotion just behind him.

“Out of the way!” He turned around and saw two of his men who was on watch, dragging a woman who fought against their hold in anger.

“Let me go, you wanker!” She snarled at them, struggling to get away but eventually failed.

Robb was on his two feet and the men around the camp fire died down their singing, and laughter.

“What’s the meaning of this?” He spoke roughly, in distrained. The sight of his men handling a woman in this state didn’t sit well with him, and soon he ordered the two men to let her go. They both send him wary looks, but let her go.

The girl, who was dressed the strangest clothes he had ever seen. A long sleeve red blouse with trousers. Clothes more suited for a men and not for any woman in this region or realm. He faintly remembered his youngest sister Arya, who loved to sneak into her brother’s Bran clothes and sneak off.

She had wild brown haired that reached just passed her shoulders with fierce amber eyes. She glared daggers to all of them and he had to praise her for her bravery.

“We found her just outside the woods, where we capture the Lannister. Alone.” One of them informed him haughty.

The woman who was clearly rather angry, turned on him.

“I don’t know what the hell is going on, but I demand that you bring me home or at the least tell me where the bloody hell I am?!” She demanded, ignoring the strange noise echoing inside her head like tiny church bells going off.

One of his men was shock at her behavior, and rather shove her down onto her knees before Robb, “Don’t you dare talk that way to the King of the North.”

It was quick.

He didn’t know what exactly happened. His hand was squeezing tightly on the man’s throat very hard picking him up off his feet with inhuman strength.

“In my command, we will never treat a woman of any rank in this manner. You will apologize to her.”

Robb saw a flicker of defiance within the man’s gaze as he struggle for air.

He pressed tighter, “That’s an order.” He let go, and the man fell back to his feet. The lad was only a year younger than he, but he should have better manners to lay a hand on a woman.

“I’m sorry, mi ’lord.” He bowed his head to him, and turned to the woman who had apparently, got back onto her feet during the time he threatening the man’s life.

“I’m very sorry for my behavior,” He spoke, “Good, escort her to my tent.”

The two men bowed their heads, leading the woman to his tent. They kept a careful distance from her.

Robb dismissed himself from his men and followed them. Interested in the new events that just came up.

**.**

Rough hands shook her awake. She fought with every ounce of her strength at her attackers. What the bloody hell was going on? She cursed herself from not having her wand on her. She has to resort to wandless magic.

Before she could flicker her hand for a good stupefy spell, her two attackers quickly, held her hands behind her back and shoved her into the dirt ground…like she was some common thug.

Thoughts flew across her mind trying to make up the turn of events. She didn’t get a good look at her surroundings. When she woke, she had thought she was on her sofa. That changed when all she tasted now was dirt…in her mouth.

“Be still you wench.” One of her attackers spat at her, dragging her to who know where.

Within ten minutes they dragged her into a camp. Her eyes darted at each and passing person with a mixture of fear and anger. The men were dressed in leathers and armor, a plain clue of where she was at. But…it can’t be…. No one would wear armor like that in this age…her age. A few ghosts at Hogwarts wore a nice pair, mainly, the Slytherin’s ghost.

Time….

“Out of the way!” One of the men barked and she glanced up and met a pair of blue eyes, curious. For that moment she felt struck. Struck with something she didn’t know.

She heard a faint ringing of bells inside her head. Her body tremble, but she was sure it was because of the way these people were treating her. Being held captive wasn’t new to her, she was taken captive during the war. She had a fresh scars to prove it.

“Let me go, you wanker!” She snapped. She watched, as the crowd noise died down. The blue-eyed man with dark red-brown haired that reached just passed his ears stood up, but somewhat with anger in his gaze.

She spoke to him, she gathered the leader, who looked too young to be leading, and they called him The King of the North.

She was then shoved to her knees, and soon the blue-eyed man was suddenly angry. She didn’t feel anyone grip on her arms anymore and she glanced sideways, just in time that the man who had shoved her was grasping for air.

Hermione stood up, and soon they were all ordered to his…tent.

There was one thought that passed through her head, when they escort her to his tent…

Time…she somehow traveled back in time.

The bells in her head sung even louder.

**.**

Her two attackers left her in his tent just to stand outside the door, to make sure she didn’t make any move to escape.

The King of the North followed in, opening the flap. The flap closed behind him.

Hermione glanced around the tent, there was only one bed and a table filled with maps and little markers all over, telling her she was in the middle something big, something huge. Another war…another battle. A sigh left her lips, feeling eyes on her back.

She turned to face him.

The King of the North stood before her, he was dressed with fine brown leathers that didn’t looked very worn like most of his men here at camp.

He looked very uncertain for a moment before he spoke,

“I’m sorry for the way my men, treated you Lady-“He left off,

“Granger, Hermione Granger.” She introduced herself wary, many nights during the war with Harry and Ron taught her to never trust anyone. To always be on her guard.

A small plan started to form inside her mind, a quick way to escape. She can do it with a quick spell during the night.

He smiled.

Hermione felt awestruck at his smile. Her heart started to beat wildly against her chest and the palms of her hands starting to sweat. What was this feeling?

Taking a closer look at him now, he looked very much handsome. Something in her snap like magic.

_Soul-mate._

Fear gripped her heart as the Soul-Mate spell finally activated revealing who she was meant to be with.

A man…from another time.

How can she be so shock?

There was no one back at home that she felt understood her. She had once that it was Ron, but that was fleeting.

He pushed his haired back with his hand, “Forgive me from not introducing myself earlier, mi ’lady. I’m Robb Stark from Winterfell, and you very much stumble in a very bad time.” He half grinned, and Hermione felt her heart fluttered.

She took a few steps forward.

She placed her hands under his cloak. A look of surprise flash across his face, as she stood on her tip-toes.

She didn’t know what gave her the courage to do this. Maybe it was a fact that she was a Gryffindor.

Her lips touched his.

**_FIN_ **

 

 


End file.
